Realizing Where you Belong
by fklasdfj
Summary: What if Brook died and Stormfur came back to the clans because he no longer felt like he belonged with the tribe What if he came back when Tawnypelt was about to leave Thunderclan when Sol had been kicked out of Shadowclan StormXTawny !Spoliers for LS!


~Realizing where you belong~

I was running, running as fast as I could. I was so close. Close to a place where, maybe I would feel like I belonged. Trees were flying by as I ran past them. I turned a sharp right and tore into the bramble tunnel and through into the hollow. I knew the hollow all to well from my stay there. I could _not_ think of that time. It hurt too much.

After running into the hollow, I ran into a large white tom. I recovered from my daze and realized that it was not a Thunderclan warrior, but the leader of Shadowclan – Blackstar! Blackstar turned around to glare at the cat that had run into him. As he turned around, I saw the cat he was talking with.

Tawnypelt was sitting there, and she seemed just as shocked and confused as I was. I barely heard her say my name.

"Stormfur…"

Her voice broke me out of the shock of seeing her there. I got up and started to running. I ran past Blackstar. I ran past every other cat between Tawnypelt and myself.

* * *

I had come with Blackstar when he went into Thunderclan territory to bring my mother back to Shadowclan. She was making sure Sol would _not_ be there when we returned. We were about to leave to go home, when I turned to get up a large grey tom tore into the Thunderclan camp. He ran into Blackstar, and after realizing, whom he had ran into, got up and backed away, while looking dazed and confused all the while.

I had never seen this tom before and he smelled, well I had never smelt that before. I did not know what to think of him. Blackstar turned around and then the strange tom noticed who was sitting in front of Blackstar. A look of shock went across both of their faces. I heard my mother say his name…

"Stormfur…"

I recognized that name. I had heard the elders tell stories about him. About how he went on the journey with my mother, and his sister died along the way. About how he decided to stay with the tribe, and then came back to the clans when he was exiled. When I was still a kit, I remember my mother leaving for a short time to go to the tribe. Stormfur had stayed there again instead of coming back. I had also heard stories about how he was _half-clan_. Half-clan cats could never be trusted.

He got up and started running towards my mother. He flew past Blackstar and me. For a second I thought he was going to attack her, so I jumped up to defend her. Instead of attacking her, he buried his head in her shoulder and started to sob. I stood there wondering why this tom, Stormfur, was sobing.

My mother looked confused also. She did not seem to understand why this tom, Stormfur was sobbing on her shoulder. Then he said something I barely heard.

"She's dead! They killed her! I don't know where I belong anymore!"

I had no idea what he meant by that. However, my mother seemed to understand now. Because she whispered something into Stormfur's ear, something I could not hear.

* * *

I was shocked when Stormfur bolted into Thunderclan camp. I was even more shocked and confused when he ran up to me and started to sob into my shoulder. However, that was nothing compared to the confusion I felt when he said something.

"She's dead! They killed her!"

Who is dead? Who killed her? – Oh, Brook was dead. Someone had killed her and now Stormfur was heartbroken. Now he understood more than ever, what it felt like to be me. He did not know it though. He didn't even know it was his fault my heart was broken.

"I don't know where I belong anymore!"

I almost laughed at the irony. He looked up at me as I whispered something into his ear.

"I don't know where I belong either."

* * *

I looked up shocked. Did she really just say that? What did she mean by that? Of course, she has somewhere she belongs, right? She has Rowanclaw, her kits, and her brother, Brambleclaw, even if he was in another clan. I could not believe that Shadowclan still did not trust her. Even after all she has done for them. I could not believe that she still lived in the shadow of her father. How _could _they believe that she would betray them as he had? She was the bravest cat I had ever had the pleasure to meet! She cared for her clanmates, like no other warrior in the forest!

Does she not love Rowanclaw? Is it just a ploy to help them trust her? I was angry that she had to resort to pretending to love someone just to be trusted. Then I realized it was out of her character to comfort me this way, to say something like that, to anyone, even her brother.

She did not love Rowanclaw! She loved me and she had all along, before Brook and the tribe, even before the journey. She loved me because I knew what it felt like to be half-clan, even if her case was a little different than mine. I knew what it felt like to have others hate you for something your parents had done. I had never realized it and by being blind to her love, I had broken her heart.

I stood up and backed away when I heard Firestar step out of his den to see what the commotion was. What had seemed like hours had really only been a minute. I turned around and started to walk slowly toward Firestar. I stopped a foxlength away and turned my head to Tawnypelt and said "Sorry"

I hoped she understood that I was sorry for breaking her heart…

**Ok people this is my first real story I think... Anyway It starts in Storm's POV then its in Tigerpaw's POV and then Tawny's POV and ends in Storm's again. I hope I got Tawny's character right! =P This is the what if brook died and StormXTawny had a chance again. So tell me what you think and remember review and I DON'T OWN WARRIORS ERIN HUNTER DOES**


End file.
